


Who'll Stop the Rain

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon compliant to s13 e14 - Good Intentions, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Knowing he held Dean’s life in his hands, Castiel stared up at the bright, glowing portal and the awareness of what was on the other side gave him the last shred of determination he needed.  He had to do this.  He WOULD NOT LET DEAN DIE!





	Who'll Stop the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for this years DRB inspired by the amazing art by Kuwlshadow. You can see her art master post here: http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com/post/174777309473/title-wholl-stop-the-rain-author-zoelilyreads
> 
> Thanks to my co-conspirators, Bek and Desi, and to Holli for the once over at the last minute.
> 
> *Title from the song written by John Fogerty and originally recorded by Creedence Clearwater Revival

 

 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm roughly as they scaled the steep rocks.  The screaming winds, pelting rain, and pulsing blue and white light, worked against him, both blundering his steps and repelling his grace.  Swiping blindly behind him as best as he could with his angel blade, Cas lashed at the thing that still had a firm hold on one of Dean’s legs. It’s sharp claws shredding into the torn denim and hissing at Cas with barred, bloody teeth.  Dean was losing blood rapidly, and consciousness faster, but still pumping the unrecognizable monster full of silver bullets, none of which were even slowing it down. Knowing he held Dean’s life in his hands, Castiel stared up at the bright, glowing portal and the awareness of what was on the other side gave him the last shred of determination he needed.  He had to do this. He WOULD NOT LET DEAN DIE!  
  
Heaving his shoulder, to give the creature one last slash with his blade, Cas slipped the weapon away to free up both hands, and yanked Dean under the arms with everything he had. Feeling the pull back, as the combination of Cas’ last hit and the unexpected hard tug on its prey caught the monster off-guard, it finally let go with a pained howl, but not without clawing its razor-sharp talons down the length of Dean’s leg.    
  
The torturous sound Dean made as Castiel hoisted him into his arms bridal style, and pushed through the howling winds and swirling lights into the portal, was almost animalistic. Then, for a moment, everything went black and the world was dead silent. Cas could feel his grace battling the energy of the portal - the doorways were made for humans, not supernatural creatures. There was no telling what the outcome of him crossing through this way would actually be.  He was getting weaker, of that he knew for sure. Even Dean’s body weight was beginning to feel cumbersome. The heat and deep, dark pressure of the portal was almost unbearable, causing his body to shake and his flesh to heat up. Cas held tight, gripping Dean with everything he had left. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright, white light and he was pushed out by an unseen force, dropped and rolled into a puddle of mud.  
  
Castiel gathered Dean close, arms aching, and gave him a cursory check. Finding nothing immediately wrong beyond the gash on his leg, Cas took a quick look around - long enough to realize they were definitely out of Purgatory.  So, that meant, based on Dean’s intel from his last Purgatory escape, they were in the _100 Mile Wilderness_ , in Maine, approximately twelve miles from the road where Sam would be waiting.  The problem was, Cas needed to do something about Dean’s leg before he lost any more blood.  He wasn’t in any shape to heal it with how depleted his grace was, and he wasn’t strong enough to carry Dean that far.

 

 

 

  
Lowering Dean to the ground, on a mix of damp pine needles and mud, Cas shrugged out of his trenchcoat and flattened it out into a makeshift bed.  They were somewhat sheltered by the trees but Cas could still feel the stubborn raindrops that made it through the forest canopy. Thankfully, it wasn’t a cold rain.  With his body temperature no longer regulating itself, feeling chilled wasn’t something Castiel looked forward to. He carefully shifted Dean’s comatose body onto his coat and doubled up the top under Dean’s head to serve as a pillow.    
  
Cas really took a good look at Dean for the first time since they’d made it through the portal.  His face was ashen and covered with dust and grime. They’d only been in Purgatory for two days, but in that time, they’d fought off a couple of vamps, a rugaru, and a handful of leviathan - not to mention whatever that thing was that grabbed Dean as they tried to get out.  They’d gone in prepared, that was the plan, but it didn’t mean they hadn’t had to fight for their lives in there. The blood of a Purgatory native was easy enough to obtain, but at what cost? Castiel slipped out of his suit jacket and tugged at the knot in his tie, loosening it enough that he could slip it over his head.  He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled that off as well. Reaching into the inside pocket of Dean’s jacket for the flask he knew would be there, he pulled it out and uncapped it.  
  
Dean never moved while Cas swiftly poured the whiskey over the jagged wounds on his leg.  Dean hadn’t budged when Castiel had torn apart the last shreds of his jeans to straighten out his leg either.  Cas didn’t know whether to be worried, or relieved, that Dean didn’t have to be awake to endure the pain. He wrapped Dean’s leg as well as he could with his shirt, ripped into strips as makeshift bandages, and then tied it together with his tie.  It wasn’t ideal, but it was all Cas had for supplies. His best hope was that his grace would replenish quickly enough that he could heal Dean and they could be on their way back to Sam.  
  
Exhausted, Castiel finally let himself succumb to his own needs.  He was suddenly acutely aware of every ache and twinge as goose prickles formed on his exposed skin. He sunk down next to Dean at the base of the tree and felt his body’s dead weight meld to the tree trunk, allowing his legs to slot up against Dean’s still form.  It was warmer to have Dean’s body heat against every part of him, he told himself, even though he knew he was lying. Seeing Dean hurt this badly terrified Castiel. Angels didn’t feel fear. They were soldiers and creators who worked with orders and blueprints. Years among the Winchesters had taught Castiel loyalty, empathy, and love. Along with those beautiful emotions came the not so appreciated ones - anger, jealousy, and yes, fear. If Castiel was to be completely honest, all of the things he’d learned to feel since spending time with humanity were intensified ten-fold around Dean Winchester.

The rain was getting heavier - the drops larger.  Cas grabbed his suit jacket and slipped his arms into it, doing up the brass buttons at the front that he never used.  It would help keep him warm while they waited. He reached around Dean and patted his trench coat down, until he found the inside pocket, and struggled to pull out his phone. He wasn’t surprised to see the dead battery, not that he expected cellular service out here anyway, but he was still willing to consider any option. Eventually, if they didn’t show up at the road, Sam would come looking.  Cas tilted his head back against the tree. They could count on Sam.

At least they were out of Purgatory and they had the vile of blood they needed for the spell. It hadn’t been easy talking Billie into allowing one of the reapers to help them get through the back door, but apparently, the new Death had a soft spot for Dean, much like the previous holder of the Scythe. Cas didn’t have the full details of how or why, and Dean wasn’t talking, but he’d managed to convince Billie when they’d summoned her so Cas supposed the rest didn’t matter.  
  
Cas had been determined Dean not go alone and Dean had been adamant Sam stay behind. Castiel and Dean were on rough footing since he’d scrambled Donatello’s brain.  The insistent part of Castiel that desperately wanted to please Dean was struggling because of how empathetic he was to how Dean was feeling. He also knew that the part of Dean that often looked at problems with the same strategic approach and methodic game plan that a soldier would, agreed that Cas had done what was necessary to not only prevent an innocent from becoming the new prophet, but to keep both Asmodeus and Lucifer from learning the spell Donatello had translated from the Demon tablet. Cas was sure he and Dean were on the same page, they just needed some time to come to terms with it.  
  
The rest of the plan hatched from there. Cas and Dean would collect the blood of a Purgatory monster then come back through the portal and make their way out to the highway. Sam would meet them there in seventy-two hours. Cas’ trip to Syria to procure the fruit from the tree of life had been relatively quick and uneventful.  He’d had to make a few unsavoury deals involving some Djinn, but the mission had been successful, so they’d be well on their way to opening the rift and rescuing Mary and Jack. Cas sighed. It would all still work, as long as he could keep Dean alive.  
  
Cas eyelids were growing heavy and sore while his back was beginning to ache from being propped up against the tree. He tried to shuffle around but his back seemed to twinge and protest no matter which way he moved.  It was almost like being human again. There were scant memories of that experience that Castiel treasured, but the majority of it had been extremely unpleasant. The ability to feel exhaustion and pain were not two of the highlights.  
  
Eventually, Cas gave in to his weary body and stretched out beside Dean. He would be no good to either of them if he did not get some rest and let his grace do it’s job. Laying the back of his hand over Dean’s forehead, Cas was relieved to find Dean’s skin still cool to the touch.  He slid his fingers down past Dean’s ear to check his pulse, and then patted around his midsection to make sure his clothes and heavy coat were completing covering him. Dean had gone out in his usual Winchester layers so cold shouldn’t be a issue. Once Cas was satisfied Dean was safe for the time being, he wrapped his hand around his blade, lay his head on a corner of his coat, and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Cas woke to the shuddering of Dean’s body beside him and the painful sound of retching. He sat up and lay his hand carefully on Dean’s shoulder. It took a few minutes before Dean’s coughing settled and he lay back down with a groan. Cas knew Dean’s leg must be causing him a great deal of discomfort. The Winchesters did have a high tolerance for pain but, even they would take stolen prescription painkillers and consume alcohol when injuries were severe. Castiel was well aware how severe this was.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean mumbled, attempting to shuffle around and groaning when he wasn’t successful. “Why do I feel like something chewed me up and spit me out?”

Cas grabbed the flask from where he’d dropped it earlier and shook it. He hadn’t used it all on Dean’s leg but there wasn’t much left. He handed it to Dean, who glanced down at his haphazardly bandaged leg, and seemed to understand. Cas watched Dean wince when he tipped the flask and swallowed back the contents in a few gulps. He was fairly sure Dean had a concussion just by the way he was moving. The vomiting was a good indication as well.

“Something very nearly did,” Cas replied, busying himself looking over Dean’s bandage. “I don’t know what it was but it was determined to latch onto your leg and prevent us from getting through the portal”

Dean gritted his teeth and hissed. “I’m guessing it’s wishful thinking that my bag made it through with us?”

Cas shook his head. He’d have given just about anything for the canvas pack Dean had packed with a few necessary supplies, if nothing but for the first aid kit and painkillers it held. “It was shredded faster than your leg.”

“And, I’m gonna go with the fact that the phones are dead?” Dean said with more resignation in his tone than Castiel was used to hearing. He didn’t bother answering.

They lay in silence for a few minutes - not speaking anyway. There was still plenty of sound. Cas unfocused his eyes and listened to Dean’s pained breath, the patter of the now-light rain showering the branches above, the hoot of an owl, the screech of a bird. The forest was busy at night under the canopy of trees. Dean sighed.

“So what are our options here? I could try walking.”

Cas went to protest but he could see the determination on Dean’s face, so he just waited. Dean managed to push himself up to his elbows, and then straighten one arm before he groaned and leaned all the way over and vomited.

“I don’t think that’s an option,” Cas stated.

“Yeah, yeah, Captain Obvious,” Dean coughed, rolling back over, heaving with exertion and staring up at the tree tops. “I’m assuming special angel healing potion isn’t a happening thing right now or you’d have done it already.”

Castiel knew it wasn’t a question but he answered it anyway. “I’m very low on grace, Dean. It was everything I could do to carry you through the portal.” Cas lay back down so he was side by side with Dean. “I think we’re left with little choice but to wait for Sam.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yeah, he knows to come lookin’ if we don’t show up at that road. In the meantime, I guess it’s a good thing I’m so damn nauseous. Keeps me from wanting to eat pine cones.”

“I suspect they’d be a very dry and they have little nutritional value,” Cas added. He was never entirely sure when Dean was joking about food.

“Can’t be worse than some of that shit Sam eats, I swear.”

Cas laughed. He was glad to see Dean still had his sense of humour.

Dean shuffled awkwardly, wincing and grunting until he was mostly on his side facing Cas. His injured leg still flat on the ground while his other knee was bent forward just skimming the trench-covered ground. Cas tried to look past the dirt and grime, the exhaustion and concussed eyes, to see what Dean was thinking. He couldn’t tell from Dean’s expression, so he waited in silence, knowing Dean would speak his mind eventually.

“Thanks for haulin’ me outta there, Cas.”  Dean closed his eyes and took a breath. “I’m guessing that motherfucker had me dead to rights, so you know, thanks for saving my life.”

Castiel had to wonder why Dean thought it necessary to thank him. As if there were anything he wouldn’t do for Dean. Didn’t he know that?

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel whispered. There was a heaviness in the air that didn’t seem to come from the impending rain. Cas was reluctant to speak too loud for fear of breaking it. Dean appeared lost in thought. Cas spoke before he even considered what he was saying.

“There is nothing I would not do.”

Dean lifted his head. “Cas?”

Cas knew he’d opened the dam and he wouldn’t be able to stop the flow of words once they started. It was all or nothing, and he had already tipped the scales. He rolled into his side and faced Dean, looking him directly in the eyes.

“I was once told by my superiors that I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. They were not wrong. I have made many decisions based on my feelings about humanity, but the most important decisions I make are about one human only.”

He watched as Dean’s eyes widened, then carefully softened, and Cas let out a gentle sigh of relief. He lifted his hand to gently cradle Dean’s face. “There is no need to thank me for saving you, Dean. There is nothing I would not do.”  Cas heart was pounding but he quickly leaned in and brushed his lips across Dean’s before he lost his nerve.

When he pulled back, Cas was terrified to open his eyes. Maybe he’d mistaken the look on Dean’s face? He really wasn’t very good at reading social cues. He was about to continue abolishing himself for potentially ruining his and Dean’s friendship when he felt a finger under his chin tipping his face up to meet Dean’s. Cas opened his eyes to see Dean smiling at him.

“Quit hiding. You kissed me, remember? And uh, maybe no more of that. Puking before. Gross!”

Cas couldn’t help but smile. That had really been the least of his concerns but, now that Dean brought it up, it was a rather unpleasant thought.

“Okay. No more kissing,” Cas agreed. “Can I clarify though, no more kissing ever, or just while we’re stuck here in this forest?”

Dean chuckled and reached for Cas’ hand. “I swear, as soon as I have access to a toothbrush.”  
  
Cas could feel the relief flood his body and his cheeks ached with wanting to smile.  He and Dean clearly had some talking to do when this was all over, but right now, Dean was touching him gently, holding his hand, and promising a future of more kisses —Castiel couldn’t be happier.  
  
“I’m amenable to that,” he said, the grin finally breaking free. “I would enjoy that very much.”  
  
It was difficult for Cas to watch Dean try to smile.  He knew Dean was downplaying the pain for Castiel’s sake, to keep him from worrying, but Castiel knew Dean and that even if he wasn’t admitting it, his friend was in agony.  
  
“Dean, I promise you when we get back to the bunker, we are going to have this conversation all over again, but right now…”  
  
“Dean?  Cas?” Sam bellowed, his towering form brushing through the trees. “You guys out here?  This is the GPS location we worked out.”  
  
“Over here,” Cas yelled, thrilled to finally hear his friend’s voice. “Dean’s hurt.”  
  
Sam rushed over and knelt down to take in Dean’s injuries, then check on Cas. it didn’t take long to explain what had happened and why they hadn’t been able to walk to the meeting place as planned.  Dean held Cas’ hand the entire time. If Sam noticed, he didn’t comment and, that alone made Castiel’s heart fill just a little more.  
  
“Heya, Sammy. We got the blood,” Dean chipped in as his addition to the conversation.

“Yeah, I see that,” Sam said, while poking and prodding at Dean’s leg. “So how are we gonna get you back to the Impala?”

“I think I’ve recovered enough that, between us, we can carry him,” Cas answered before Dean had a chance to to suggest he try walking again.  “I think it’s our only option.”  
  
“I agree,” Sam said, looking at Dean and daring him to argue. “First, I’ve got some water and some power bars. You should probably have something.”  
  
Dean grumbled unintelligibly, but took the offered snack. Sam also managed to produce a bottle of Vicodin, which Dean took with a bottle of water without argument, a testament to how much pain he was actually in. Once that kicked in, Sam hoisted Dean under his arms and Cas gingerly gathered up his legs, mindful of his injury, and they headed toward the road.  
  
~~~  
  
Castiel was content.  He could feel the vibration of the wheels on the road and the familiar growl of baby’s engine as they ate up miles of pavement.  From his position laying in the Impala’s back seat with Dean curled around him, all he could see out the window was blue sky and wispy white clouds.  They’d snuck Dean out of the hospital after the nurse had stitched up his leg. The reports of a bear attack in the nearby forest had the residents unsettled and they weren’t paying as much attention to their patients as they should’ve been, making it easier for Sam and Cas to slip Dean into a wheelchair and just roll him out the front door.  
  
Now, they were on their way home. Dean was asleep and Castiel couldn’t help but be thankful that they were all together and safe. They were well on their way to getting everything they needed to save Mary and Jack, and he and Dean were on the precipice of something new and amazing. Yes, they were walking into an impending apocalypse, but weren’t they always? Cas had the Winchesters - they were a team, and most importantly, Cas had Dean, and he couldn’t wait to find out what happened next.  


  


 


End file.
